Rebellion
by Parum Pixie
Summary: 15 years before Regina enacted her curse, Arista lost her mother. 13 years later, Arista met Snow and suddenly Snow became the mother she never had. But then Emma was born and the curse was enacted and Arista was torn away from her new family. Now Arista, along with every other story book character is trapped in Storybrooke. What happens next?
1. Decoy

**This story is set between S1 and S2 of OUAT**

* * *

 **Quinn**

 _It has been two days since Emma arrived. Two long days. What makes her so special? Her blonde hair? Her green eyes? What. Is It. The town loves her. She is all they talk about. Leroy came into my shop the other day for a new tattoo and all he did was talk about how stupid it is that people won't shut up about her and yet, he wouldn't shut up about her. Hypocrite._  
 _\- Quinn 10-24-15_

I shut my journal with a thud and sigh deeply. I look over at my alarm clock and am surprised to find that it is almost closing time. I set my journal down on my bed and quickly descend the steps to my shop. When my foot hits the rough wood of the floor, my shop bell jingles, indicating someone is here.

"Quinn?" The familiar voice of Sheriff Graham reaches my ears.

"What's up Sheriff, I'm about to close up shop." I say, walking through my wooden archway into the front of the parlor. I pretend I don't notice the small frown that graced his lips.

"I've been wanting a new tattoo for awhile now an-" Graham starts

"No." I cut him off.

"Can't you make an exception for me Q?" Graham asks.

"Don't call me Q." I snap and send him a glare.

"C'mon Quinn, it's a tiny one, I promise." Sheriff Graham continues giving me a small smile.

"No, have a good night Sheriff." my tone grows hard and commanding.

"Goodnight Quinn," he says quietly before exiting through the door.

I follow him and wait until he is halfway down the block before flipping the sign to 'Closed'. I turn off all my lights downstairs before slowly trudging up to my "house" as I like to call it. It has been a relatively slow day and I'm ready to settle down and watch Netflix. When I arrive in my room, cold air hits my face in one huge rush.

My window is open.

And my journal is gone.

* * *

 **So let me get a few things straight because some people sent me some not so nice messages about this story.**

 **A. it is _my_ story, so if you don't like it then _don't read the damn story_ **

**B. Time has stopped in Storybrooke _but the people of Storybrooke still age_ , just slower than usual. Which explains why Quinn is 21 when Emma arrives instead of 15**

 **C. Graham is going to stay alive throughout this whole story, sorry about it.**

 **D. _ARISTA IS SNOW WHITE AND PRINCE CHARMING'S ADOPTED DAUGHTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ THE STORY._ **

**E. Arista and Quinn are obviously the same person.**

 **F. _DO NOT READ THE STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY VARIATION OF OUAT_**

 **On another note, if you do like this story leave nice reviews and _NICE suggestions_**


	2. The Diner

**Again. If you do not like my spin off of OUAT, then please do not read this story.**

* * *

 **Emma**

I tiredly stumble into Granny's Diner, sleeping in my car is not the most comfortable thing in the world, let me tell you. The smell of black coffee and pastries greets my nose and makes my stomach rumble. I meet eyes with my former landlord, Granny, and quickly avoid her gaze. The majority of the town is interested in me at this point, which I don't get, do these people like, never get visitors?

I slide into a red, vinyl covered booth and wait for Ruby to take my order. While I wait I watch the townspeople come in and out of the diner and watch them walk or drive to their job or get groceries or do whatever these odd people do.

"Oh...hey Emma." Ruby says as she comes to take my order, "I thought Regina kicked you out of town."

"Well no, Granny kicked me out of her Inn. Regina just doesn't want me here." I answer, watching her expression harden.

"It's not like we had a choice Emma. Either we kicked you out or Regina got control of the Inn and the Diner. We're not going to leave our business in the hands of her and watch the townspeople suffer.

 _She has a point._ I think ruefully.

The front door jingled a cold wave of autumn air blasted into the warm diner. A girl, no older than like, maybe 21 or 22 steps into the diner. She's wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves cut similarly to that of a t-shirt. Her white washed, ripped jeans disappeared into the beginnings of her heeled, brown leather ankle booties. Tattoos adorned her arms and hands, I assume that she has tattoos elsewhere but her clothes cover them. The diner door shut with a light bang. Everyone in the diner acted as though she was a regular even though she looked like the black sheep of the townspeople. She met my stare with a smirk and languidly shifted her gaze to Ruby, who met her smirk with a wink and big smile. Even if the diner was bustling with activity and ringing with the voices of the townspeople, the girl and Ruby act as though they're the only people here.

Which I find inconvenient because all I want is some damn pancakes. Ruby and the girl continue their stare off for two more minutes before Ruby finally turns around to take down my order. As I spout off my order, my eyes drift to the girl again. The girl walks to the counter and waves over Granny who quickly takes her order before pouring her a cup of black coffee.

"That'll be right out for you Emma." Ruby smiles softly before going to another table to take their order.

* * *

 **Quinn**

I feel Emma's eyes boring into my back. I can tell she has no clue who I am or why I look like the Storybrooke version of Avril Lavigne. Granny pours me a black cup of coffee before bustling away to get me my eggs and bacon. I sip my coffee graciously, happy that I can have an hour or two of peace before I go back to my shop and provide people with the permanent stupidity they need. Don't get me wrong, I love tattoos and I'm more than happy to give them to people, but the people in this town are so damn picky about their ink that its hard not to stab them with the tattoo needle.

I finish off my coffee just as my breakfast appears in front of me in a to go container. I pay Granny and leave a 5 dollar tip for Ruby before grabbing my breakfast and hurry out of the diner. Emma's eyes follow me until I pass the final diner window. As I'm slowly walking back to my shop, I take the time to observe the town. Most mornings, especially on Mondays, the town is dead silent, but today everything seemed a bit off. Everyone acts the same, Archie still walks Pongo across the street, Mr. Gold still changes his 'Closed' sign to 'Open' every morning at 8:00 and the bus still drops off kids at the school two blocks in front of me. Nothing has changed as far as the day to day actions of the townspeople, but the air has changed. The way I feel walking to my tattoo shop from the diner has changed. The way that I look at Archie walking Pongo or Mr. Gold opening his shop has changed. For the first time since I arrived in Storybrook, a feeling of hope fills my heart.

"Quinn!" Sheriff Graham calls as he walks out of the Police Station.

Nope. The feeling of hope is gone and the image of him makes the memories of last night resurface.

 _Someone has my journal._

* * *

 **Hi readers! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been behind on a lot of my stories lately so I'm trying to get chapters out sooner now. Hope you guys enjoys this story and please remember that if you don't like this version of OUAT then please do not read this because I'm not going to change the story exactly to your liking :)**

 **\- Rachel**


End file.
